


Does anyone care?

by getouttamyswamp



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Dadza, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, idek, speedrunning tagging, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/pseuds/getouttamyswamp
Summary: Connor suddenly relaxed into his arms, he had been tensed up from the cold when Techno had started running. He looked down to see Connor leaning his head against Techno’s shoulder, wheezing with every breath he took before closing his eyes again.“Connor? Connor! You gotta stay with me bud, we’re almost there.” Tommy shouted beside Techno, he had been running beside him since they started. It was no use though as the mans eyes slipped closed again, body still shaking violently in Techno’s arms.He gripped the body in his arms tighter as he neared the cabin, Techno couldn't believe they caused this.----------------------Tubbo refused to give Tommy and Techno items that day, seeing as Connor wasn't even part of l'manburg. Now they have to look after a passed out Connor, they bring him to the cabin and look after the young man they almost drowned. Both sides realize a couple things.(pre-finale)CONNOR HURT CONFORT CAUSE WE NEED MORE OF IT
Comments: 15
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we need more Connor angst in this fandom. so here it is. :))
> 
> TW for slight description of drowning/ hostage (it doesn't go too far into detail though)
> 
> connor is 18-19 n this fic, so thats why Techno considers him a 'kid'

Connor gasped for air as the cobblestone block above him was broken once again. Tommy and Technoblade had taken him, breaking into his home to use him as a hostage, as leverage to get items back. He knew that they were only making sure that thier point was across, and he was fine with that. Whatever got him out of here the fastest, Tommy had atchually apologized multiple times and asked if they needed to stop. 

You see when they appeared in his house, they dident have any ill intent. They had just happened to dig though the wall whilst trying to sneak in, right as Connor was getting supplies.

Connor had ended up remaining calm, and they discussed what was going on. He had found out that they just wanted to get some items back, really, Connor wasn't even part of L'manburg and the country was currently ignoring any non citizen in thier calls for help. Which was a pain when Connor found wither skeletons under his house, from when the Withers were spawned, Awesamdude had ended up helping him kill them. So baisically, he was willing to help do some bargaining agaisnt the country. 

so really it was all a hoax. Tommy had given connor his water breathing turtle helmet as insurance that nothing bad would atchually happen. Connor was still a bit nervous around Technoblade though, the man was giving him weird looks, and it kinda scared him. 

Connor could hear Techno arguing with Tommy as he spluttered, trying to get air back into his lungs whilst treading water. The conversation stopped and he could hear Ranboo saying something, before he was pulled up by his hood.

He was dropped onto his hands and knees, coughing and shaking his head as he tried to clear the fog in his brain. All he succeeded in was spraying water everywhere. Connor was yanked up, being held at the nape like a wayward kitten, whilst his hands were tied behind his back. He looked behind his side slightly, to see that it was Tommy tying his hands. 

“C'monn Big C, we're almost done.” 

Connor opted to not reply as he was led forward by the duo following Ranboo, he needed to maintain his shocked aura. To be fair though He was sopping wet, miserably cold, and just wanted to collapse into his bed back home and sleep for days, but no, fuckin' politics, maybe he should have just let the duo leave his house instead of joining them in thier plan.

He tuned out the conversation the president and his 'kidnappers' were having , he was having a hard time focusing on anything anyways.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot, and winced when he heard a squishing noise from the inside of his shoes. He let out a sigh of dismay. Dammit, these were his favorite sneakers.

Connor looked up when he heard someone mention his name, and everyone was staring at him, god he probably looked like shit right now. With his waterlogged sonic hoodie, and his sopping wet hair, he definitely looked worse for wear.

“Uhh sorry, pardon?" he asked.

“I said, you are aware that you're not part of L’manburg, nor do you have a citizenship here, correct?” Tubbo replied.

“Uh yea, I told them that, I don't even wanna be here right now man.” hopefully that would be enough to convince them.

The president took a deep breath, and gave Connor an apologetic look before continuing. “Then no, I will not give up valuable weapons for someone who is not a part of L’manburg.”

Connor felt his heart drop, he…Tubbo wasn't going to save him? Even though it was a scam he couldent help but feel hurt .He zoned out after that, ignoring the arguing that erupted. It didn't matter anymore… HE dident matter anymore.  
Of course he isn't getting saved, he should know by now that no one cares about the neutral parties, especially not about him.

He felt a harsh tug on the lead, as he was pulled forward, the arguing seemed to have stopped. As Tommy and Techno walked away from the scene, they dragged him with them.they needed to make It look real if they had any chance of getting the president to change his mind.

Connor stumbled behind them. It was getting hard to see as his vision had become blurry, black dots had started to dance behind his eyes. He felt like someone had stuffed cotton into his ears, and everything seemed almost… muffled.

He hadn't realized how far they had walked until they stopped right outside a snow biome. Connor tried to look around, but gave up, focusing instead on trying not to fall over, probably due to the fact that his wet hair and clothes had hardened from the cold winds coming from the frozen biome, unbalancing him, as well as the fact that he'd been trying his best to continue walking for as long as they did without passing out. Connor hadn't even heard any of the words spoken because he was so focused on the matter. He had been threatened by the duo multiple times already, and it scared him what they would do if he fell.

It might be too late for that though as he swayed a bit too much and lost his balance. The whole world seemed to turn sideways. Connor didn't register that he had collapsed until he blinked, noticing he was now lying on the ground instead of standing like he thought he was. He could faintly hear what sounded like voices, voices... yelling? 

He didn't care anymore, the black dots were swirling now, and they were so, so pretty. Connor reached out to touch one, but that movement alerted him to the bone aching exhaustion that had spread throughout his entire body, even his eyes felt heavy. 

He gave in to the blanket of darkness soon afterwards, finally at peace.

_____

Connor registered being carried by someone, along with something soft and warm wrapped around him. He cracked open his eyes slightly to see that it was Technoblade carrying him in his arms, and looking down slightly he saw he was wrapped in the mans' red fur cape.  
He appeared to be running somewhere, running as swiftly as he could through the snow while carrying another human being. He was too tired to wonder about it, as he slumped into the older’s arms. Why was it so hard to breathe? The man seemed to glance down at him as a large snowflake landed on his nose. He heard his name get called before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

_____

The next time he woke up he felt slightly better, he was warm, he was comfortable, the blanket that was lying on him was unbelievably soft. Connor moved his fingers slightly and let out a tired groan. He groggily cracked open his eyes to see a spruce roof, and a snoring Tommy to the right of him, asleep on a chair. To the left, standing right next to the door, was Technoblade. The man in question put down the book he was reading when he realized that Connor was awake, before slowly walking over.

Slightly startled despite his slow pace, Connor tried to sit up, making the blanket that was on his shoulders fall down, only for him to be pushed back down onto the mattress by the older. “Dont, you're hurt, you need to rest for a while.”

“Wh- where am I? Why am I here?” Connor began to panic, thoughts slowly starting to rush and swirl around his head like a snowstorm, working himself up.  
Drowning.Drowning.Can'tbreathe.Can'tbreathe.helpmehelpmehelpmeHELPHELPHELP! Please,help!  
He started hyperventilating, and the hand that held him down quickly left his chest. With the weight gone, Connor felt like he could breathe again. He took some calming breathes to prove to himself that he could, before gesturing for Techno to continue. 

Technoblade hesitated before continuing, eyeing him like he was a bomb that could go off at any second. 

“You're in my cabin, Tommy insisted that we bring you here after you passed out like a nerd. Turns out you had hyperthermia, as well as some after effects of water inhalation,” the man shrugged. “Not like we would just leave ya in the middle of the snow or somethin’, it is kinda our fault that your hurt.”

Connor looked over at the sleeping form of Tommy, before slowly sitting up. “Why do you care?” he glanced down at the blankets that he was currently under, fiddling with them awkwardly. “I'm just your hostage, aren't I?”

He looked up at Techno, expecting to be met with a cold face and harsh words, but instead was greeted with an appalled one, “Connor… we-” he sighed. “We never should have gone as far as we did, truthfully, we had planned on just letting you go, we didn't even notice how you were struggling until you collapsed. Truly, I am sorry.”

He stared at the man in silence for a few moments, and just when he went to reply, Tommy suddenly snorted awake, Connor jumped at the sudden noise. Tommy looked around briefly, before locking onto Connor, literally, by hugging him.

“Big C, thought we lost ya there bro! Good to see you up!” Connor was flabbergasted when Tommy pulled away, didn't they just take him hostage? Why were they being so nice? The two males in front of him looked at each other, seeingly communicating with each other, before looking back at him. Connor felt lost.

“You're free to stay here while you recover Connor, and you can leave whenever you want, no one will stop you.” Tommy began.

“Although I recommend resting a bit longer, you still look like shit kid.” Techno butted in, but before Connor could come up with a good retort, he left the room. Tommy followed suit.

Connor took a deep breath, resting his hands on the blanket in his lap, subconsciously running his hands over the soft fabric.

Maybe these ‘criminals’ weren't so bad after all. They were certainly treating him better than L'Manberg had. And if that's the case, then what does that say about the country?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A techno pov many asked for, as well as Connor waking up :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Malaise_Incarnate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaise_Incarnate) for beta-ing .

Technoblade spun to face the thump that came from behind him and Tommy. He zoned in on the fallen form of their ‘hostage’ Connor. Techno stayed frozen in confusion, but Tommy leapt into action, shouting the boy's name as he ran to where the young man lay crumpled on the ground.

Technoblade swiftly knelt down and turned the man onto his back. Connor was shivering, and his clothes were frosted over and hard. Not to mention that his face was pale and deep bags were forming under his eyes. 

Techno immediately felt guilty, Connor shouldn't even be part of this mess, and they had just dragged him into it. “Techno we- we can't just leave him here... or even just at his house alone.” Tommy looked at him with pleading eyes, as far as he knew Tommy disliked Connor. Something about the man living in his home? But what he saw now changed all of that, Tommy seemed genuinely worried for the man, and Techno couldn't help but also feel concerned.

Looking down at Connors shaking form he came to a decision. He wordlessly took off his cape, and wrapped it tightly around the shivering kid. And then picked him up bridal style, he was surprisingly light for someone his age, usually young adults have built frames, but Connor was scrawny under his large blue sweater. He turned and started worriedly sprinting towards where the cabin was located, knowing that Tommy would follow.

It had been about 10 minutes when Connor suddenly relaxed into his arms, he had been tensed up from the cold when Techno had started running. He looked down to see Connor leaning his head against Techno’s shoulder, wheezing with every breath he took before closing his eyes again.

“Connor? Connor! You gotta stay with me bud, we’re almost there.” Tommy shouted beside Techno, he had been running beside him since they started. It was no use though as the man fell into unconsciousness once again, still shaking violently in Techno’s arms.

He gripped the body in his arms tighter as he neared the cabin, Techno couldn't believe they caused this.

He kicked the door open to the cabin, and looked around for a place to set down the man. But Tommy beat him to it, “put him in my room, it's the most comfortable anyways.”

“Are you sure? I mean we can just put him on a couch or somethin’.” Techno stated, they had spare couches, and it wasn't like Connor was dying or anything. A look down at the figure in his arms stopped that thought, Connors face was a pale white and he was barely breathing. What had they done?

“I'm sure, just hurry up you oaf.” Tommy replied, already climbing up the stairs to where his room was. 

Techno held the cold body closer to him as he climbed the stairs. He entered Tommy’s room just as the teenager finished making the bed. He walked over, and swiftly set Connor down on the soft mattress while Tommy lifted the blankets up. He took off the man’s sonic hoodie revealing the undershirt underneath before letting him slump into the memory foam.

Tommy and Techno paused as they looked at their new resident, “Go call Phil,” Techno started looking up at Tommy. “He’ll know what to do.” Tommy ran out of the room and Techno looked at the shaking form of Connor once again. His lips were slightly blue, and his shivering still hadn't stopped.

Walking up to the closet he pulled out the thickest Antarctic Empire blankets he could find and laid them over the sleeping form, he could at least keep Connor warm while they waited. He remembered having to deal with some cases of hyperthermia back in SMP earth, but he hadn't had to treat one in years, and Phil had been there with a proper hemodialysis machine.  
Connor was very obviously having a hard time breathing, probably from almost drowning, so Techno was very under qualified to deal with this.

Techno finished his analysis and ran a hand through his hair as Tommy walked back in, communicator in hand. “Phil said he’s on his way.”

“So now we wait then.” Techno replied.

“There's gotta be something we can do, right?” he looked over at the sleeping form of Connor then back at Techno.

Techno let out a sigh, “Tommy I barely know anything about healing, the most I know is either healing potions or gaps, and seeing as he's not even conscious, there's no way we’ll get him to eat some. That's why I had you get Phil, the most we can do is keep him warm,” Techno motioned to the chair at the bedside. “We’ll wait in here to keep an eye on him until Phil arrives.”

Tommy sat in the chair, defeated, and leaned back. Techno opted for a chair further away and chose a book off the shelf, might as well read while they waited.

It had been about half an hour when he heard a tired groan, he looked up to see a pale Connor attempting to sit up. He closed his book, got up and slowly walked over, wouldn't do any good if he scared the young man. It didn't seem to work, as Connor began trying to sit up quicker at the sight of Techno.

Techno quickly put a hand on Connors chest succeeding in holding him down. But quickly moved it away when he felt Connors breathing pick up and his hands gripped his arm in an attempt to move it.

“Wh- where am I? Why am I here?” Technoblade explained the situation, watching Connors reaction the whole time. He was appalled when Connor revealed that he thought they would just leave him. Technoblade denied that they would ever do that to someone, especially if they were in as bad of shape as he still is, when he heard a door open downstairs. This woke up Tommy, who gasped awake, head turning wildly from side to side as he searched for what he was looking for; Connor. The kid immediately wrapped him in a hug. 

Connor seemed disoriented, as he tried to understand what was happening, but Techno could see how he could barely keep his eyes open, watching the man sway whilst sitting up.

Technoblade needed to go make sure that it was Phil downstairs not some pesky butchers, but he wanted to make sure Connor wouldn't immediately try and get up and just worsen his condition. He looked at Tommy questioningly, and the teen seemed to understand, nodding. They made sure Connor knew he was safe, before leaving the room. Techno did not spare a second glance as he saw Connor collapse back into the pillows.

He rushed down the stairs, Tommy on his tail to see Phil taking off a winter coat. The man in question looked up when he heard them. “Techno? What's going on? I heard about the whole hostage thing, and the fact that Connor’s missing?”

“Yeah… about that.” Techno started. 

“Techno…” Phil said, his voice low. “Did you kill Connor? He has nothing to do with the government!”

“No! No, he didn't kill him,” Tommy cut in. “He, he’s just kinda sick... really sick.” 

Phil rushed past his two sons and up the stairs where they'd come from. He entered Tommy's room to see Connor lying on the bed. He rushed over and saw that, thankfully, he was still breathing. Phil placed a hand on the man’s forehead to find it cold to the touch. Oh shit.

“Tommy, go find a fire resistance potion and a regen pot!” he shouted over his shoulder. Tommy ran out of the room, knowing better than to waste time asking questions, and Phil looked at his oldest son. “Techno...I need you to get one of your totems, I know you have some stock piled.” 

“Wh- what? Are you sure? I spent so long getting those-" Phil felt his anger boil over. 

“We wouldn't have been in this situation if you had just let him go! The least you can do is make sure he gets through the night!” Techno seemed surprised, but thankfully he followed Phil’s order.

Phil sighed and looked back down at the man on the bed, shaking him slightly. “Connor, Connor I need you to wake up mate.” He watched as the man cracked his eyes open after a few seconds. “Philza?” he rasped. Phil winced at how raw his voice sounded.

“Yeah, yeah it's me mate. Look, I can help you, but I need you to stay awake for me. This is going to hurt quite a bit.” Phil reasoned. He only had two options at this point, either use a totem on Connor, which might have lasting effects. Or use a fire resistance pot to warm him up. He’d rather go with the latter.

Tommy ran in with the two potions and Phil immediately grabbed them from him, mixing them together. “Tommy, I'm going to need you to leave.” Tommy opened his mouth to argue, but he continued before he could. “You're not going to want to see this.” Phil added on. That seemed to make him re-think, and he swiftly exited the room, sparing one last glance at Connor before disappearing around the corner and out of sight.

“Connor? I need you to drink this bud, it'll help.” He helped the man sit up as Techno walked in, a small bag in hand. He let Connor grab the bottle before gently tipping it to his lips, and let go as he continued drinking till it was finished.

“Blegh, Notch that's so awful.” Connor commented, wetting his lips. “GAH” Connor gasped and fell back onto the pillow, clutching his torso.

“What did you do!” Techno exclaimed. “I gave him a fire res potion mixed with a healing one, it'll warm him up, inside and out, but the side effects cause you to feel horrible pins and needles due to the fact that your temperature rapidly increases to a safer level.” Phil looked down at Connor as he let out another gasp, curling in on himself, eyes wide, shuddering for breath. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, as Connor began to shake, and tears formed in his eyes.

“It’ll be over soon mate, just focus on breathing.” Phil said quietly. “Was this really the only way? Other than a totem?” Techno glanced down at Connor, who curled into a ball of pain then back at Phil.

“Yes, that or losing a life.'' Neither of them knew how many lives Connor had, and they didn't want to risk it. It was a few tense minutes later when Connor finally loosened up, uncurling from his ball. He was breathing heavily, and looked even more exhausted than before.

“Hey, hey it's over now, that's it,” Phil comforted, running a hand through Connors hair, ignoring that it was plastered with sweat. He felt his forehead and it had significantly warmed up, along with some of the color returning to the man's face. Phil couldn't help but almost become… attached to the kid. He hadent even realized Connor was tightly gripping his hand until it fell slack, and the young man's eyes slipped closed

“Is he going to be alright?” Techno said, pulling the blanket up to Connors shoulders. He had passed out and was now laying on the soft bed sleeping peacefully, covered in the thick blankets that Techno had collected.

“He should be, he just needs to get some rest, I doubt he’ll wake up anytime soon though.” Phil looked at Connor's peaceful face and tried to get the image of the poor boy withering in pain out of his mind. 

“We should leave him for now, put the totem on the desk just in case.” Phil continued, with that he took one last look at the sleeping boy before getting up to leave. He stopped at the doorway when he realized Techno wasn't following. He turned to see his son staring at Connor, the totem gripped tightly in his hand.

“He could have died Phil.” 

“Is this only just bothering you now?”

“He wasn't even part of the government, he didn't even live in L’manburg! We only chose him because he was the first person we saw, and now look at him.” 

“You can apologize later bud, right now all he needs is rest.” Phil replied, gesturing for Techno to follow him. He watched as the man put the totem on the desk and left the room, closing the door behind him.

\-----------------------------------------------

Connor slowly came to, the first thing he felt was warmth, not a bad warm, a comfortable one when you wake up from a long nap. He let his head sink into the pillow a bit, as he let out a deep breath. He was no longer in pain, the nipping sting of the cold was now replaced with a comforting warmness. He could hear noises, presumably from a downstairs of sorts, but.... He didn't have a downstairs in his house?

It all hit him at once, both the soreness in his limbs, and the memories of what happened. He remembered passing out, Techno bringing him to his cabin? He remembered briefly being told that he was safe, Phil waking him up, something about drinking a potion? Unbelievable pain, then… nothing.

Connor groggily cracked open his eyes, he was curled on his side, a window in front of him was letting the light of day seep in. He sunk into the warm blankets as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the brightness he was not yet used too. He licked his lips as he realized how dry his mouth was, he rolled over and stretched, wincing as his sore muscles were tugged upon.

He slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings, he was still in the room he originally woke up in, but the normal residents were missing. He jumped as he heard a particularly loud bang from the lower floors, and a curse followed. So he wasn't alone then, probably for the best.

He slowly moved the weighted blankets off his form, and rested his socks on the floor. Connor shivered as the coldness hit him like a wall, geez, this is why he stayed away from snow. He was currently wearing his usual sweatpants, and the undershirt from his hoodie -at least they let him keep that. 

Connor stood up and swayed as black dots crossed his vision. He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself, he could do this. He made his way to the ajar door, and slowly opened it. He could see light coming from down the stairs, as well of the sounds of the three current residents conversing. It was now or never.

Connor made his way down the stairs slowly so as to not fucking fall down them -he wasn’t clumsy, they were all just moving underneath him! He turned the corner to see Phil and Techno standing together at the oven, and Tommy sitting at the table. He hissed as he stubbed his toe, and the trios gazes snapped towards him.

When he looked back up to see some of the most powerful people on the server staring at him, he froze like a deer in headlights. He stared fearfully up at Philza as the man called his name.

“Connor! You're awake! Come sit, I'll get you some soup.” The man gave him a reassuring smile as he led him to where Tommy was sitting, he tried to ignore how Techno’s gaze was practically boring into the side of his head. He was still very confused with the whole situation, but at least they were nice.

Complying with the older, he sat down with a thud, putting his head in his hands and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Tommy stared at him from across the table for a moment, before speaking up.  
“So uhh, how ya feelin big man?” he looked up to see Tommy giving him a small smile.

“Ugh.” was all he let out as he let his head thump on the table. It was cool against his unusually warm forehead. 

“Sounds about right.” Phil replied, placing a bowl of soup and some water beside the brunette's head. Connor felt a hand on his back, and could practically see the concerned eyes Phil was giving him. The man in question quickly placed a hand on his forehead, most likely to get his temperature, and asked. “You're feeling better yes? No lasting pain?” 

It took Connor a second to understand why this random dude was parenting him, but whatever. He took a sip from the glass he was given, his parched throat finally getting the liquid it needed.

“Yeah… yeah, just- just sore and tired.” He winced when he remembered what had happened the night before, white hot pain isn't exactly the best for a good rest.

He looked down at the rabbit stew that Philza had placed down in front of him. It looked decently good. He eyed it carefully, he was always told not to trust Technoblade and acquaintances of, but they had saved him once already, had they not?

He heard a giggle from the other side of the table, it was Tommy. “It's not poisoned bro, see.” The child took a loud obnoxious bite of the soup. “Ed-i-ble, hmm?”

Connor picked up his spoon in an upper grip, “That's it, the child’s getting it.” he said jokingly. 

“I second that.” Techno added, there was no humor in the man's voice, as he pushed off the counter side.

Connor stood up, spoon in hand, and started running after Tommy, who had started running. The duo laughed as they chased the child, who in question was weezing as he ran. 

He got about a few meters before he slowed, black dots danced across his vision and he braced himself by putting his hand on the wall. His brain was suddenly fuzzy, and there was a buzzing noise in his ears. He hadn't even realized he had started to topple forwards until he felt hands wrap under his torso, keeping him off the floor. 

“Hey, hey, breath man.” A deep voice quietly said. He weakly put a hand on his head as he was set down on the floor, sitting upwards as a hand supported his back, rubbing circles into the thin fabric.

He closed his eyes, willing the buzz to go away. He cracked them open to see Phil and Tommy in front of him, that meant… Techno was holding him. Don't make it weird, Don't make it weird, Don't make it weird, it's only a practical stranger holding you up when you’re at you’re most vulnerable-

Connor pulled his legs up from the floor, now sitting supporting himself. “Sor- sorry.” he said looking at his lap.

“No, no, completely normal after hypothermia.” Phil gave him an easy smile. “Let's get some food in you, yeah? That should help.” 

Connor went to get up, but was instead lifted and set on his feet, seemingly with ease. He turned to Techno, surprised, and the man just shrugged, keeping a hand on his back and leading him to the table.

He sat at the table, next to Tommy, the kid gave him his spoon back, as he had dropped it. He started eating, it was probably best not to offend Phil while staying in his cabin.

He hadn't even noticed that Techno had left, until he came back holding what seemed to be a hoodie of sorts, by which time he had finished the warm soup. Techno promptly threw the hoodie in his face, making Connor splutter out a muffled ‘HEY!’. He ripped it off, only to pause at how soft it felt, the inside was even softer -made of a light and dark blue wool- and felt like clouds.

He was so mesmerised that he didn't see the fact that Techno was still holding something. He looked up to say thanks only to see Techno facing away from him, holding a change of sweatpants and a compass out towards him.

“Th- thanks.” he stuttered out, grabbing the new items with shaking hands. The compass was enchanted, with the words ‘Tech… no blade’ ingrained in it. 

He looked up at the older man, questions evident in his gaze, only to get “Try not to get into too much trouble kid, if you need help i’m here. I owe you.” in response. Connor felt his eyes water a bit, and hastily swept at them. This was the nicest thing anyone had given him so far on the SMP.

“Aww the Blade likes you” Tommy chipped in, only to be smacked over the head by said ‘blade’.

The sweatpants were a dark blue, and seemed to be thicker than normal. He pushed them to the side, and slipped the sweater on over his t-shirt. He was immediately warmer, and even though the sweater was a bit big, he still loved the comfort it provided. Similar to his iconic sonic hoodie. “Th-thank you.” Connor had tears in his eyes at this point, but he refused to let them fall. He shouldn't be getting worked over something like this, right?

Phil put a hand on his shoulder, “Well can't have you freezing again now can we?” Connor chuckled, holding the compass to his chest.

He fell asleep like that. Compass pressed into his chest as he passed out on the couch while Tommy and Techno went on a supply run. The warm feeling of an Antarctic Empire sweater pressing into him, and new sweatpants that were not worn out or dirty from fights and stray explosions.. 

He was safe. He was warm, safe and comfortable, for the first time in months he felt like he was cared about. He listened to the crackling fireplace, as the soft blanket of sleep began to overcome him. With the warm fluffy sweater that he has basically snuggled his face into, and the soft clanking of dishes coming from the kitchen, he let himself drift off.

_____________________________________________

Philza smiled as he laid a blanket over the sleeping form of Connor, it was good that he was getting rest, he definitely needed it. He watched the young man's chest rise and fall, the compass that Techno had gifted to him gripped tightly in his hands. To anyone else, it was just a random compass. But he knew it meant Techno cared for the younger, probably not in the same as Tommy, but maybe in a more respectful way. 

They had barely known him for a day, and on that day almost killed him. Yet Phil could feel himself urging to protect him, to tuck him under his wings away from any further danger he could encounter.

Whether he realised it yet or not, Connor had somehow made his way into their little family, and he would soon learn that Phil would do anything, anything, for his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a comment below on how you liked it! seriously it makes me so happy to get feedback uwu.
> 
> also would yall want like a next chap to be like, L'manburg coming to arrest Technoblade and save Connor orrrrr just leave it how it izzz  
> (Connor would be the one saving Techno instead of Dream if that's the case)
> 
> (i know that the execution was before Tommy came to the cabin but shhhh)

**Author's Note:**

> Im thinking about making a part two, of Technos pov, as well as more Connor pov. but idk tell me in the comments if ya want it lol.
> 
> leave a comment on what you thought about the fic! I love to read them and it helps motivate me :))


End file.
